Forbidden Wings or Ice Wings
by Yuki Yuka Motou
Summary: The people in Ancient Egypt were called Fire Angels, they were like the cousins of the Pure Angels. What will happen when the second Prince of Egypt tries to befriend an outcast who has different color wings? What will they do about the Ancient evil that will resurface? Will this evil destroy them all? Or will they win? Pairings: YxY BxB MxM KxJ AxH; NOT ANZU AND ANZU BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Hello, my fellow readers! My name is Yuki and I'm a Hikari!**

 **Yuka: (walks in the room) Who are you talking to?**

 **Yuki: Readers. This is also my Yami. Yuka say Hi!**

 **Yuka: (huffs) Nope. (turns away)**

 **Yuki: (rolls eyes then looks at readers with a smile) Please enjoy this story. If you don't like it or if it needs fixing please feel free to PM or state it in the review! Thank you. Also I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

I sat there looking at the sight of my own blood. I am different from others, while they bleed red blood, I bleed white. Weird right?

"Freak!" I heard one of the girls say, when they saw the sight of my blood. They always came here to tease me and hurt me. Right now they are throwing stones at me. I made no sign of moving though. I didn't see the sense of doing that because they will only follow behind. I sat down and used my white wings that are tipped in ruby red around the edges to hide my naked form then I wrapped my white tail around my waist. It had a reddish tint to it. I had no parents, no friends, no life; I just wanted to die right here and now. No one cared because I was different. My wings, my tail and my blood, they were different from the others. Everyone around me had red wings, red tail and red blood, but I had to be different.

I heard someone shout and told the girls to stop throwing the stones. The girls seemed to be afraid, I smelled their fear. I heard the flapping of wings which sounded like the girls had left. I feel alone again, but it's not like a feeling I am not used to, feeling alone and scared. I felt my wounds start to close up. I was different like that too. Fire Angels are not supposed to heal like I do so rapidly. People call me an angel of the devil because of my wings, but doesn't a Pure Angel have the same color wings, only it doesn't have red. I sighed. I'm just a kid and I have deal with this. I flinched. I felt someone touch my wings.

"They feel soft and they are pretty," someone said in a cheery voice. I peeked out of my wings to see a boy with star-shaped tri-colored hair; he had pale skin and crimson eyes. His wings were crimson as well, but his eyes were a much deeper crimson. His tail was the same color as his eyes and wings. He almost looked like me only his features are much sharper than mine and his black hair was tipped in crimson. Oh and the biggest difference between us is that HE IS A BOY.

"Hi, there," He greeted, as he bent down to my height. I felt uncomfortable and shifted slightly.

"My name is Prince Yami, but you can call me Yami! So what's your name?" He asked with a friendly smile. I looked down. I didn't have a name, so how am I going to tell the great prince that. He's going to think I'm a freak like everyone else does if I don't tell him.

"Are you mute?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side in confusion. I shook my head,

"S-sorry, I-I just don't have a name." I stuttered, looking down ashamed of not giving the prince a name.

"Really? Don't you have any parents? Or siblings?" He asked, looking at me with pity. I shook my head. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I-it's okay." I said timidly, he smiles at be then asked,

"Do you want me to give you a name?" I was shocked to hear that he would want to give me a name. He is very strange for a royal, because if he touched my wings and now he's giving a freak like me a name, doesn't that conclude that he is strange.

"Why would you talk to me, your majesty? I am a freak to nature. I was born as a Fire Angel, but I have the wings of a Pure Angel. Though my wings are tipped in red, it does not mean I am a Fire Angel. I am not worthy of being in the presence of the all mighty Prince of Egypt and I am not worthy of him giving me a name. That is too much of a pleasure." I said in all honesty, looking down while wrapping my tail around my waist, even though he cannot see my body. I am truly not worthy. He seemed to frown at what I have said.

"You think just because of the color of your wings I am going to hate you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I do not have red blood as everyone else as well, I have white blood. This is not normal for us as Fire Angel." I stood up my wings still covering my naked body. "I am sorry, your majesty, I have to go now." I began to walk away to the cave that I live in, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked back to see that it was Prince Yami. He's seemed a little upset.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore of your rubbish. You are not a freak. You are a beautiful and sweet girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I do not find your wings ugly. They are very beautiful." He said, seriously. "I would like to be your friend, if you will let me?" I couldn't believe it. He wanted to be my friend. No. I cannot let him suffer that fate. People won't respect him if he is friends with someone like me. I closed my eyes.

"S-sorry, I-I ju-just can't." I turned around and ran for everything I got. I just couldn't let that happen. I don't want to be the reason Egypt falls! He will be a good ruler. He does need me to there. I will never go near the palace again. I will just go to the Village and avoid him. I sighed. I have to try and avoid him for the rest of my life.

T.B.C

* * *

 **Yuki: Finished! Yes!**

 **Yuka: (rolls eyes) You are one crazy girl.**

 **Yuki: (bows) Thank you. (puts on a cheeky grin)**

 **Yuka: (rolls eyes again)**

 **Yuki: You're eyes are going to fall out! You need to stop doing that!**

 **Yuka: Yeah yeah yeah.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki: Yeah! I'm back, baby!**

 **Yuka: (rolls eyes) She doesn't own Yugioh or its characters.**

 **Yuki: Also! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***7 years later***

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Cairo, Egypt. When people saw me they thought I was a human because they couldn't see my wings. Fire Angels didn't harm or kill humans and humans didn't harm Fire angels, so I was safe. I learnt a spell seven years back so I could hide my wings and walk through the village without getting stoned for the color of my wings. I was so lost in thought that I did not see that I was walking towards the palace until a guard shouted saying,

"There is a maiden right there! Quickly! Grab her!" I was confused. Why in Ra's name did they want me?! What did I do?! I felt some grab me. I struggled to get freed but the person had tied me up then blindfolded me so I could not see where I was going. I felt someone lift me up and began to fly. Oh Ra, what have I done now? Did the king know about my wings and decided to execute me? I sighed. It's not like anyone would miss me. I didn't have any family or friends, so even if he did kill me, no one will miss me. I heard a door open and then we landed, walking inside then they closed. I heard someone gasped. Were my wings out?

"Please untie her and take off the blindfold." Someone ordered with a lot of authority in his voice. The person untied me and took off the blindfold. I was in a room, which was pretty big. If I had to guess I was in the throne room, but why? Had I done something wrong? I looked behind to see if my wings where out and mentally sighed. Thank Ra my wings weren't out. I turned back around, but this time my head was facing the ground. It was disrespectful for a peasant to look upon a royal without their permission and if a peasant did so they would be hanged or worse.

"What is it, brother? Do you know this girl?" someone asked. The sound was coming from the direction of the throne. His most be pharaoh Atem. The youngest pharaoh ever to sit on the throne of Egypt.

"No. I thought she was someone that I have met before. Sorry, brother, you may continue." Another person said, this time a little to the left of the throne.

"Okay, brother." He said, "Now, I know you are wondering why we have suddenly brought you here, but my wife, your queen said she needed a personal servant. She did not want the ones she is used to, so I sent my guards to retrieve a female from the village that seems to have nothing to do during the work hours, so may I ask, do you have a job, miss?" he asked after he had explain everything to me. I shook my head.

"N-no, your majesty." I stuttered out.

"Then will you accept this job? You will be provided with food, clothing and shelter." He informed after he asked his question. I thought about it for I minute. I could barely feed myself on the streets so….

"I accept the offer, your majesty." I accepted, not really giving it a thought.

"Thank you, young maiden. Also I would like to add that everything that you see in the palace, especially me and my wife's chambers has to stay with you or you will be executed, do you understand?" he said in a strict voice. I nodded in understanding.

"Good. Guards please escort her to my personal chambers and let my wife know who she is." He ordered. I heard the guards say a yes sir and then they turned me towards the door and escorted me out the room. They led me down a few halls then stopped at a large door, painted in red, with gold hieroglyphs on it. One of the guards stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice said from the inside.

"Your highness, the pharaoh said we should bring this girl to your chambers so you can get to know her and see if she is worthy of being your personal servant." He said.

"Send her in." the queen said. They opened the door and gestured for me to walk into the room, I did exactly that. I immediately looked at the ground. I heard a gasp then a flapping of wings. The next thing I knew was that I was engulfed in a tight hug. I shock beyond belief.

"Sister. I have finally found you." She said, letting out a sigh of relief. Wait. Did she just call me her sister? I don't have any family! I started to shake out of fear. What in Ra's name was happening here?! What is she confused me for a long lost relative and then when she realized I'm not her and then she kills me?! Though if she kills me I wouldn't mind it. No one didn't really care for me. She pulled away from me and smiled brightly at me.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you, sister. Where have you been all these years?" she asked, looking at me with tears in her eyes. What is she talking about? She does look like me. Besides from the tan skin and her eyes are a darker amethyst than mine. She seemed to sense my confusion and sighed in frustration.

"I guess the explosion erased your memories of who you are and what you are because I don't see your wings." She said, humming slightly, "Wait. You have your wings right? Please don't tell me the hunters cut them off."

"H-hunters? W-what are you talking about, your majesty?" I asked. I was silently freaking out. Hunters? Are they after me? Why? What did I do? I started to back away from the her and towards the door. I need some time to think about this. I opened the door and ran away from the queen. I heard her calling me by a strange name from a distance, but I kept running. Why did the queen call me her sister and what hunters was she talking about. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going for the second time today until I bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall. Oh great! My day just keeps on getting worse.

"Hey! It's you! That girl I talked to seven years ago! The one with the white and red wings! I thought I-"

"Yugi!" I heard the queen call me by that name again. No, no, no! This is just too much! I started to feel dizzy and then the next thing I knew, my world went black.

T.B.C

* * *

 **Yuki: DONE! (grins)**

 **Yuka: (in shock) What in the name of Ra was that?!**

 **Yuki: The story! Also, sorry for the extremely late update, I was very busy and still am but found time to post this! Again sorry!**

 **Yuka: (still in shock)**

 **Yuki: (laughs) Hey. (waves hand in her face) Yuka.**

 **R &R**


End file.
